pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man
Este artigo é sobre o personagem. Para obter informações sobre o jogo, ver o Pac-Man (jogo) . Pac-Man (em japonês: パックマン Pakkuman ), muitas vezes referida no jogo como PAC-MAN e também conhecido como Pacster / Pac ' na reinicialização, é o principal protagonista do Pac-Man série. Ele é Namco mascote famoso 's e foi criado por Toru Iwatani . Desde sua primeira aparição em 1980, Pac-Man tornou-se um ícone de vídeo game lendário e é um dos personagens de videogame mais reconhecidos no mundo.According to the Davie-Brown Index, Pac-Man and Mario have the highest brand awareness of any video game characters among consumers. Davie Brown Celebrity Index: Mario, Pac-Man Most Appealing Video Game Characters Among Consumers - PR Newswire. Desenvolvimento Criação Pac-Man foi criado pela Namco empregado Toru Iwatani , quando ele pediu uma pizza. Quando o primeiro trimestre de pizza foi cortada, ele se parecia com uma cabeça com a boca aberta, isso é o que o inspirou a criar o personagem que era originalmente Puck-Man. No entanto, Puck-Man não pode ser usado devido a crianças americanas desfigurar uma máquina de arcade tornando-se como uma obscenidade. Assim, Pac-Man tornou-se o nome americano e, eventualmente, o nome oficial. Popularidade no Japão e sobre os mares Como muitos sabem, como alguns outros jogos de vídeo, Pac-Man foi desenvolvido no Japão e rapidamente se tornou muito popular, no entanto, a sua estreia nos Estados Unidos da América foi ainda mais bem-sucedido e Pac-Man tornou-se o jogo de arcade mais popular no momento de seu lançamento. Por razões desconhecidas, um projeto alternativo de Pac-Man foi feito para o lançamento internacional, que tinha pouca ou nenhuma semelhança com seu design original. Atari recreação 's Em 1981, a empresa de jogos Atari lançou um novo vídeo do jogo Pac-Man para o seu 2600 sistema de videogame. No que hoje é amplamente considerado como um dos maiores erros da história console doméstico, Atari produziu doze milhões de cartuchos, mesmo que ele só tinha vendido dez milhões de unidades do console em casa. Eles esperavam as pessoas que já não possuem o sistema iria comprá-lo apenas para jogar Pac-Man. O jogo foi universalmente criticado pelos críticos e fãs para seus fantasmas piscando e caráter lento. Apenas cinco milhões de cartuchos vendidos, deixando Atari preso com cerca de sete milhões de cartuchos não vendidos. O futuro da Atari financeiramente foi colocada em perigo grave. Depois de uma derrota ainda mais desastroso com a sua última tentativa de recuperar as vendas, o famoso jogo de Atari 2600 ET, Atari esmagado e jogou mais de dez milhões de Pac-Man e ET cartuchos não vendidos em um aterro sanitário em Almo Gordo, no Novo México. Uma grande quantidade de concreto foi derramado sobre o local do enterro para evitar que crianças e outros catadores de desenterrá-los. Isto marcou a morte de Atari ea primeira era de jogos de consoles domésticos, em geral, até a segunda metade da década de 1980. Família extensa Depois do enorme sucesso do primeiro ''Pac-Man jogo, os distribuidores americanos ( Midway Games ), fez várias sequelas não oficiais (alguns dos quais não foram licenciadas pela Namco) estrelado por supostos membros da família do Pac-Man. O primeiro jogo a ser Ms. Pac-Man , estrelado por sua esposa e contou com um desafio maior do que o jogo anterior, e depois de ter sido bem sucedida Namco escolheu licenciá-lo. Namco, então, ir para criar uma sequela oficial chamado Super Pac-Man que se revelou muito bem sucedida. Após Midway Games percebeu o enorme sucesso das duas primeiras seqüências, eles criaram várias seqüelas mais não oficiais sem o consentimento da Namco, como o Prof Pac-Man , Pac-Man Plus , Jr. Pac-Man e Pac-Man do bebê que provaria altamente bem sucedida, ao contrário Ms. Pac-Man e levaria a Namco terminando direitos da Midway Jogo de distribuir Pac-Man . O Pac-Man Animated Series Em 1982, Hanna-Barbera produziu a série animada de televisão, Pac-Man , que contou com as desventuras de Pac-Man e sua família em Pac-Land . Pac-Man é visto no show de cuidar de sua família, indo para o trabalho de guarda do Poder Pellet Floresta, ou derrotar os fantasmas quando ele precisa. Os fantasmas têm um líder neste show, um humanóide de pele verde pálido chamado Mezmaron, que queria derrotar Pac-Man e aproveitar as Power Pellets por um motivo que nunca foi especificado. Pac-Man foi muitas vezes referido como "Packy" por sua esposa Ms. Pac-Man, que ele iria abordar como "Pimenta". O próprio Pac-Man foi dublado pelo comediante veterano e escritor Marty Ingalls . É possível que o ambiente único deste show iria inspirar a criação do jogo Pac-Land , que foi o primeiro jogo para caracterizar mundo casa de Pac-Man em todos os detalhes e quando lançado em os EUA os gráficos foram alterados para se parecer com o desenho animado. Era 3D Pac-Man chegou a fama praticamente incomparável pela década de 1990. As figuras e os jogos foram sendo lançados. Após o lançamento de vários jogos de sucesso que saíram na época, a Namco decidiu criar um jogo que iria atender à popularidade de platformers 3D. Foi quando Pac-Man World foi lançado. O jogo contou com um Pac-Man tridimensional lutando contra inimigos tridimensionais pela primeira vez. Pac-Man chegou a fama maior uma vez que este jogo foi lançado nos Estados Unidos e mostrou-se muito bem sucedida. Muitos dos jogos que saíram na década de 90 que começam com Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures e Pac-Man World marcou a primeira aparição de toda a família de Pac-Man em conjunto que antes eram personagens não oficiais criados pela Midway Games. Ao longo dos próximos anos, muitos originais jogos Pac-Man continuou a ser lançado, embora com a recepção que varia fortemente de mista para remakes positivas ou negativas, por vezes, entre elas, e apenas dos jogos de arcade recebendo elogios da crítica. Reinicie o computador e Re-Design Para o seu 30 º aniversário, Pac-Man recebeu um reboot completo, tendo agora um design mais jovem, vestuário atualizado e mais preenchidos olhos. Este Pac-Man é feito para ser muito mais jovem do que sua encarnação anterior e, como tal aparece sua família Midway ter se tornado retconned ou substituído. Para comemorar o 30 º aniversário e seu novo visual, Pac-Man foi dado um novo jogo intitulado Festa Pac-Man com ele ao lado de um novo elenco de amigos e versões atualizadas de Inky , Blinky , Pinky e Clyde . Pacster / Pac-Man também foi dada uma nova série animada intitulada Pac-Man eo Ghostly Adventures com um agora mais de aparência futurista Pac-Land e toda uma nova gama de caracteres. Vários jogos lançados após a série animada que apresentam um design e elementos do novo desenho animado, porém mais recentes títulos têm caracterizado Pac-Man ostentando seu design clássico, mas com a Gang Santo ainda mantém o seu novo visual (embora com alguns traços alterados). Também digno de nota é que, desde a reinicialização, Pac-Man tem sido destaque em uma grande variedade de material de crossover com outros personagens de videogame como forma de apresentá-lo a um público novo e mais amplo. História Pac-Man Arcade série' Pac-Man ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man (jogo) "Wakka, wakka, wakka!" - Pac-Man comendo no jogo de vídeo original Primeira aventura de Pac-Man levou cronologicamente lugar no Pac-Man , no qual ele teve que lutar contra um grupo de fantasmas que consistem em Blinky, Inky, Pinky e Clyde ao tentar escapar de um imenso labirinto . Como mencionado anteriormente, este jogo foi inspirado em uma pizza com um quarto dele retirado. ''Ms. Pac-Man ''Ver artigo principal: Ms. Pac-Man (jogo) No jogo de Ms. Pac-Man , Pac-Man se apaixonou por Ms. Pac-Man . Pac-Man apareceu principalmente em cutscenes e não era jogável, porém este seria o primeiro jogo em que Pac-Man Júnior é visto como ele foi mostrado a ser entregue ao novo casal durante uma cutscene. ''Super Pac-Man ''Ver artigo principal: Super Pac-Man ''Pac-Man Plus ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man Plus ''Pac-Land Algum tempo mais tarde no jogo ''Pac-Land , depois de ter escapado das labirintos Pac-Man deve viajar através de sua pátria de Pac-Land para salvar as fadas que foram tomadas pelos fantasmas travessos. ''Pac-Mania ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Mania ''Pac-Attack ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Attack ''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures ''-Pac-in Time ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-in Time ''Pac-Man World'' série ''Pac-Man World ''"Oh, não! Eles se foram!" ''-'' A expressão de Pac-Man para o sequestro de sua família e amigos Sua próxima aventura aconteceu em Pac-Man World . No dia do seu 20 º aniversário, família do Pac-Man estava planejando uma grande festa surpresa para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo um impostor chamado Toc-Man queria o verdadeiro Pac-Man foi para que ele pudesse tomar o seu lugar, de modo que ele enviou seus asseclas para sequestrá-lo, mas ao invés disso eles seqüestrado membros de sua família pensando que fosse ele, pois não conseguia distingui-los. Quando Pac-Man chegou em casa do trabalho, ele viu que sua casa foi destruída e que sua família tinha ido embora; preocupado com a sua segurança, ele partiu para procurá-los, mas assim que ele pisou fliers fora começou a chover do céu que estavam anunciando incrível festa de Toc-Man em Ilha Fantasma , que seria com "Pac-Man", como um convidado especial. Pac-Man ter suspeitado que o partido estava ligado ao sequestro de sua família foi para a ilha para procurar por eles. ''Pac-Man World 2 Em ''Pac-Man World 2 uma noite enquanto Pac-Man estava dormindo, o Gang Santo sorrateiramente na Pac-Village para fazer algumas travessuras. Enquanto brincando eles inconscientemente escolheu o fruto de Ouro fora da árvore no centro da aldeia, liberando Spooky um antigo fantasma. Então, Pac-Man deve viajar a partir de Pac-Land para Santo Ilha para recuperar o Ouro Fruit e parar o Gang Santo e assustador. ''Pac-Man World 3 Em seu aniversário de 25 anos de Pac-Man chegou em sua casa e falou com a Sra. Pac-Man que tinha um bolo para ele. Ele expressou seus sentimentos de que ele estava ficando velho. De repente, Pac-Man é teletransportado ao redor da aldeia e em um depósito de lixo. O responsável era um cientista louco chamado Orson que tinha planos insidiosos na loja para o heróico Pac-Man. Pac-Man World Rally ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man World Rally No jogo de corrida apresentado pela Namco / Bandai, Pac-Man World Rally, Pac-Man aparece como um dos personagens jogáveis. Veículo de Pac-Man é "light" e ele dirige um quatro rodas da cor azul. Pac-Man é um personagem rápido no jogo e não precisa de ser conquistada, batendo várias xícaras. ''Pac 'n Roll ''Ver artigo principal: Pac 'n Roll ]] Primeira aventura de Pac-Man antes da reinicialização canonicamente começou no jogo DS Pac 'n Roll . Em sua juventude, Pac-Man treinou com o poderoso Pac-Master durante suas férias de verão. Ele ensinou Pac-Man tudo sobre a luta e pelotas de energia, para que ele pudesse ajudar na defesa Pac-Land dos muitos fantasmas que atormentaram-lo. Durante seu treinamento, ele cresceu perto da família do Pac-Master, ele cresceu, especialmente perto da bela filha do Pac-Mestre que um dia se tornaria sua namorada futuro, Ms. Pac-Man . Infelizmente a alegria não duraria por muito tempo como um jovem grupo de fantasmas ( Blinky , Inky , Pinky e Clyde ) estavam planejando convocar um poderoso fantasma chamado Golvis , (que havia sido banido para os confins do espaço há muito tempo), para derrotar Pac-Master e destruir a colheita de energia pelota. No dia do poder de pellets Harvest Festival Golvis e os Fantasmas começou seu ataque, e Pac-Master tentou confrontar Golvis mas infelizmente o grande Santo estava quase imune aos afetos de pelotas de energia como só o rabo ficou azul, e com ele ter a vantagem que ele usou sua guitarra mágica Jack transformar cada Pac-Pessoa em orbs limbless tornando-os incapazes de se mover, então ele usou Jack para explodi-los todos embora, felizmente, o espírito guardião do Pac-Land Krystal temporariamente derrotado Golvis, no entanto, ela foi apenas capaz de salvar o jovem Pac-Man. Ela, então, convence Pac-Man para ajudá-la a salvar Pac-Land como ele é o único que sobrou. Depois de viajar por toda a Pac-Land, finalmente, chegar a casa base Golvis 'onde, com suas forças combinadas finalmente derrotar Golvis, restaurando, assim, os corpos de todos os Pac-Pessoas e salvar Pac-Master e sua família. ''Namco Museum Remix ''Ver artigo principal: Namco Museum Remix ''Festa Pac-Man ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man Festa ''Pac-Man Tilt ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man Tilt ''Pac-Man eo Ghostly Adventures (vídeo game) ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man eo Ghostly Adventures (vídeo game) ''Pac-Man Traço ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man Dash! ''Pac-Man Monstros ''Ver artigo principal: Pac-Man Monstros Crossovers ''Pontapé / Pontapé Man'' Primeiro vídeo game tiro convidado de Pac-Man estava em outro título Williams Electronics, 1981 jogo de arcade Kick. Para capitalizar ainda mais no sucesso do Pac-Man, o jogo foi logo renemed "Pontapé Man" para ligar ainda mais o jogo. ''Mario'' Pac-Man já atuou no jogo de corridas arcade, Mario Kart Arcade GP e Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 ao lado do famoso encanador Mario e todos os seus amigos. ''Rally X'' Pac-Man aparece como um personagem jogável em Namco Remix para praticamente todos os jogos, um dos quais sendo Rally X . ''Street Fighter X Tekken Pac-Man aparece em ''Street Fighter X Tekken como um personagem convidado exclusivo para as versões de PlayStation Vita 3/PlayStation, e para representar Namco (o outro é Megaman (sua aparência baseada na arte da caixa norte-americana e que representa Capcom) . Na batalha, ele pilotos um mech Mokujin-like . Aqui, Pac-Man tem poucas linhas, tão pouco se sabe sobre sua personalidade salvar sua imensa fome. Em sua história, ele procura a caixa conhecida como Pandora . Em sua acabar com ela fazê-lo crescer incrivelmente grande e ele é visto devorando árvores em uma cidade. A visão se move lentamente sobre ele, mostrando a cidade para aparecer como um dos jogos de arcade. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Pac-Man também faz uma aparição no filme da Disney 2012 Wreck-It Ralph , onde foi mostrado na festa Penthouse Fix-It Felix Jr. comemora 30 º aniversário de seu jogo e mastigando-se no buffet. Mais tarde, Ralph perde a paciência e acidentalmente destrói um bolo, atirando Pac-Man com partes dele, e Pac-Man faz um queixo cair com o comportamento de Ralph. Aqui, a aparência de Pac-Man aqui mostra-lhe parecido com seu sprite no jogo ao invés de qualquer de seus projetos oficiais arte pela Namco, provavelmente devido ao foco do filme ser em jogos de arcade. Isso também marca a primeira vez Pac-Man é visto ao lado do companheiro mascote video game Sonic the Hedgehog , que também estava na festa. ''Golf / Hot Shots Golf de todos'' Pac-Man aparece no PlayStation Vita e PlayStation 3 do jogo de Everybody Golf 6 (conhecido como Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational' ' na América do Norte) como jogador convidado jogável via DLC. Ele foi disponibilizado para compra em 22 de agosto de 2013 através da PlayStation Store japonesa. Pac-Man é um jogador principiante, e ao contrário dos outros jogadores no jogo, ele começa com lealdade MAX. Ele também vem com seu próprio conjunto de engrenagens que aumenta o poder do jogador eo número de tiros de energia que podem ser utilizadas durante uma rodada. Tal como acontece com os outros jogadores DLC, Pac-Man vem com suas próprias partes do lobby também.' ' Datas de lançamento do DLC para as versões americanas e européias ainda têm de ser anunciado. ''Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Pac-Man vai aparecer como um personagem de terceiros, juntamente com Sonic e Mega Man, em Super Smash Bros para Wii U e Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS. Suas habilidades incluem convocação versões 8-bit de personagens clássicos da Namco, como os fantasmas, Mappy, e Galaga. O jogo contém duas etapas baseados fora dos jogos Pac-Man: um palco Wii U baseado fora de Pac-Land, e um palco 3DS baseado fora do clássico Pac-Man Maze. Pac-Man usa o seu projeto mais velho no jogo, aparecendo como ele fez antes de sua reformulação no Partido Pac-Man. Personalidade Pac-Man adora comer. Sua refeição regular inclui Pac-Dots e frutas, como morangos , uvas verdes , cerejas , laranjas , pêssegos , bananas , peras , maçãs , Power Pellets e fantasmas. Ele também parece muito bom em labirintos, devido a seu extenso tempo neles. No desenho de 1980, Pac-Man era um tipo bastante descontraído e um pai dedicado e marido. Enquanto ele costumava ficar perplexo com a maioria das situações, ele encontrou-se em, ele sempre sair por cima deles. No mais recente show, ele é mostrado ao amor fazendo piadas e trocadilhos sobre os poderes das bagas dar-lhe, como quando ele come uma baga gelo, muitas vezes ele diz "Cool". Habilidades Pac-Man tem habilidades diferentes em seu próprio país e de Power Ups encontrados nas Pac-Man Jogos Mundiais. Bundas Bounce Este ataque pode ser usado por saltar com o botão X, em seguida, pressionando-o novamente enquanto no ar. Há um power-up raro em que se o jogador toca, Pac-Man ganha a habilidade de fazer um Bounce Bundas Super onde se o jogador faz o controle para um salto bunda normal, uma enorme explosão vai ocorrer e todos os inimigos em um determinado raio será encerrado. Ele só pode ser usado uma vez por power-up. Rev Rolo Pac-Man será executado no local em alta velocidade e soltar o botão vai tê-lo rolar em uma bola em qualquer direção em que ele está apontado. Usando o Rev rolo em uma rampa irá mandá-lo para o alto. Ele pode ser utilizado para destruir a maioria dos inimigos. Pac-Dot Atire Se Pac-Man tem pelo menos um Pac-Dot ele pode disparar um do seu lado como uma bala e danos inimigos. Super Pac-Dot Atire Este ataque é uma forma mais forte do ataque anterior. Para usar este ataque, mantenha pressionado o botão O e Pac-Man vai fazer exatamente a mesma coisa, exceto que ele vai girar ao redor e, em seguida, atirar uma enorme explosão de Pac-Dots de sua mão. Há também uma necessidade para este ataque. Pac-Man deve ter no mínimo 10 Pac-Dots para usá-lo. Natação Se Pac-Man entra na água, ele flutua instantaneamente na água. Para ir debaixo d'água, pressione e segure o botão triângulo. Para voltar à superfície, pressione e segure o botão X. Pac-Man pode fazer um flip golfinho se você saltar para fora da água, mantendo o botão X. Kick Flip Ao saltar no ar, e pressionando os botões quadrado ou X, Pac-Man salta no ar, e vira com o pé estendido. Isso pode ser usado para esmagar altos up boxes. Corpo de aço Usando o Steel Ball Power Up, o corpo de Pac-Man vai se tornar aço e ele dificilmente pode ser danificado. Ele pode estar no fogo e atravessar lava. Minúsculo Pac / Encolher Pellet Usando o psiquiatra Pellet Pac-Man vai diminuir de tamanho e será capaz de passar por pequenas portas. Mas os inimigos podem esmagar-o como um bug. Pac-Man é muito bom em usar essa capacidade. É muito incomum para ele ser atacado quando é muito pequena. Em Pac-Man World 3 Neste jogo, o bumbum Bounce, o Rev rolo eo Kick Flip também são utilizados. Soco Usando o botão B ou O, Pac-Man pode perfurar os inimigos. Electro Choque Com a Electro-Shock Poder Pellet , Pac-Man também pode executar um choque elétrico com o mesmo botão de comando. Pac-Man será capaz de atirar a eletricidade de suas mãos e pode danificar ou atordoar os inimigos. Triplo Salto Bundas Se você acertar o X ou botão 4 vezes, Pac-Man será pré-forma um Bounce Bundas Triplo. Uma pequena onda de choque sai do Pac-Man.It pode matar até 2 inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Anel fita Poder Usando o corpo de energia da pelota de Pac-Man a Red Ribbon vai brilhar. Ao executar uma pós-imagem vermelha seguirá atrás dele. Se ele cria um anel em torno do anel de inimigos irá fechar e causar danos a eles. Galeria Street_fighter_x_tekken_pacman.png|Pac-Man, as he appears in promotional artwork for ''Street Fighter X Tekken PacmanOriginal.jpg|Pac-Man from Pac-Man Plus PacmanJapan.jpg|Pac-Man giving a thumbs up Pacman_GP.jpg|Pac-Man in his kart from Mario Kart Arcade GP Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo1 1280.jpg|Pac-man poses Pac-Man PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Pac-Man 3d PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll footer_pacman.gif|Classic Pac-Man artwork Pac-Man expression in Pac-Man Party.png|Expression of Pac-Man from Pac-Man Party Pac-man-party-wii-007.jpg|Pac-Man from Pac-Man Party Pac-man-party-wii-008.jpg|Pac-Man from Pac-Man Party Pac Man 01.png Pac Man 07.png Pac Man 08.png Pac Man 09.png Pac Man 10.png Pac Man 11.png Pac Man 12.png Pac Man 13.png Pac Man 14.png Pac Man 16.png Pac Man 17.png Pac Man 18.png Pac Man 21.png Pac Man 22.png Pac Man 23.png Pac Man 24.png Pac Man 27.png Pac Man 29.png Pac Man 28.png Pac Man 111.png Pac Man 112.png Pac Man 114.png Pac Man 19.png PMATGA's Ice Pac.png|Ice Pac-Man PMATGA's Fire Pac.png|Fire Pac-Man PMATGA's Chameleon Pac.png|Chameleon Pac-Man PMATGA's Magnet Pac.png|Magnet Pac-Man Pacman2tvshow.jpg Planet_Pac.png|Planet Pac-Man Pac drive Ship.png ThCAKPMK7G.jpg F0e8222f56345c748d46d267b8a26b13.png Pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-2.jpg .028_Pac-Man_&_Zachary_28_128_25_125.jpg|Pac with his father's hat. .028_Pacman_&_Zachary_28_23.jpg|Pac with Cylindria and Spiral Pac-Man_with_a_Zit.jpg 2.PNG Pac-Man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-34928277-631-500.png Pac-Man Party's Pacman (W. Wink).jpg Trivialidades *Mario criador, Shigeru Miyamoto , afirmou que Pac-Man é o seu personagem favorito de vídeo game. *Depois de uma porção é cortada, uma pizza é muito parecido com o Pac-Man originais. Mesmo com qualquer roda de queijo. *Devido à sua popularidade, Pac-Man aparece ou é referenciado em uma ampla variedade de mídias, como filmes, programas de TV, desenhos animados e é ainda referenciado em outros jogos. Embora às vezes usando nomes diferentes para evitar a violação de direitos autorais. **Na novela "Days of Our Lives" sons de adaptação malfadado da Atari de Pac-Man são normalmente apelidado de quando as crianças jogar jogos de vídeo. **No início dos anos 1980, um enredo Dick Tracy contou com um ponto da trama que centrado em torno de dois jogos de vídeo com o nome "Pac-Rat" e "Kongy-Donk". **Pac-Man ainda fez uma aparição no original filme TRON . Um gráfico que carrega uma semelhança idêntico a ele poderia ser visto brevemente em uma tela de mapa na frente de vilão secundário do filme, Sark, como ele dirige tanque em busca de protagonistas Flynn e Tron. Você pode até ouvir o som de assinatura comer Pac-Man. Tela mapa semelhanças furo de Sark para um labirinto de Pac-Man, completos com pontos, Power Pellets, e par de pontos vermelhos que lembram cerejas. **Em uma paródia de "Homem do Ano" da revista Time anual problema, MAD Revista fez um cover com Pac-Man como "Homem do Ano". Para o único propósito da cobertura que foi dado o nome de "Irving Pac". *Pac-Man e Mario compartilhar um proeminente rivalidade, mas simpático. Os nomes têm, contudo, uma grande comparação como Mario foi originalmente conhecido como "Jumpman" sonoridade semelhante a "Pac-Man". *Pac-Man foi o principal mascote para área de lazer das crianças "Pac-Man Land", que saiu em 1983, no Six Flags Over Texas. Foi alterado para "Looney Tunes Land", em 1985. * pac-man in nintendo entertainment system game *the pac-man is 8bited by NES and arcadeNES , *to turned in eating pellets and Power Pellet Referências Links Externos *Pac-Man Museu - Dedicado à Dot Eater *Jogos de Pac-Man Category:Characters Category:Pac-People Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pac-Man World Category:Pac-Man World 2 Category:Pac-Man World 3 Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac N' Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Stubs